personalfanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCryptic: The Community Season 1 Episode 3: No Peace... No Rest
Previous Chapters *TheCryptic: The Community Season 1 Episode 1: The Rise Of William *TheCryptic: The Community Season 1 Episode 2: Everything Dies Credits *Luke *Jane *Julian *Susan *Carl *Paul *Hans *Matthew *Vitali *Sean *Hank *Buricko Deaths *Carl *Vitali *Buricko *Susan *Sean *Hank Plot This episode starts off with Susan getting shot in the arm. Matthew aims his gun at Jane and fires. Luckily, Carl sees Matthew firing at Jane and pushes her away, causing him to get shot. "CARL!", screamed Paul. "Oh god", said Luke. He shoots the man in the head. "Vitali! Vitali! No!", screamed Matthew. "Sean! Hank! Buricko! Help!", shouted Matthew. His friends came. Sean aims his shotgun at Jane and Luke. "Fuck you!", shouted Luke. Sean fired his shotgun, luckily, he missed. "Luke!", shouted Jane. She hugged him. "I have you now, you son of a bitch, I'll kill yo-", said Hank, before being shot in the head by Julian. Sean fires his gun in Susan's direction, and eventually got her in the neck. "Susan, no!", shouted Julian. "Luke, let's go!", shouted Jane. "Ok", he replied. The two ran off. "Hey!", Julian said. He followed the two, leaving Paul and Hans behind. Just before they leave, Paul is seen killing Sean, and Hans is seen killing Hank as Matthew runs off. The five headed back to the shelter. "What the fuck was that?", asked Jane. "You shouldn't have ran!", said Julian. "I was scared!", said Jane. "So?", said Julian. "Please, stop fighting", said Luke. "Luke's right", said Paul. "Carl and Susan are dead. We need to stop fighting". "Luckily we haven't seen any zombehs for a while", said Jane. "Yep", said Luke. "I miss Thomas and Ben", said Jane. "I know", said Luke. "They were my favourites", said Jane. "I know right?", said Julian. "Anyway", we can't stay here. Suddenly they heard some zombehs coming towards them. "Run!", shouted Jane. "Ok!", shouted Luke. He started shooting the zombehs. "We have to go Luke!", said Jane. "Fine!", said Luke. The five left but Paul fell over, Jane went to help but Luke refused to let her. "No, it's too dangerous!", shouted Luke. "I'll help". Luke ran to help Paul and managed to get him up. The five left the infested area. The group stayed inside a sealed-off building. "Why wouldn't you let me help, Luke?", asked Jane. "You could've died!", he answered. "At least I would've died saving someone!", she said. "You are carrying a baby!", he shouted. "Oh shit, I almost forgot", she replied. "Yes, you did", said Luke. "Let's check the place", said Julian. "If there are supplied Jane needs them", said Paul. "Yes", Luke replied. "Maybe this is a good place to stay for the night", said Jane. "Yes", replied Julian. They stayed there for the night. When they woke up, they made a plan. "What should we do?", asked Julian. "Head south, back to Luke's", answered Jane. "I vote we go back, too", said Luke. "Why the fuck would you want to go back there?", asked Julian. "It's a warm and safe place for Jane to have her baby", answered Luke. "Fine, we'll go back", said Julian. The group started to head south. They stopped for a break. "I need to stop", said Jane. "Take a minute", said Luke. "Yeah", said Julian. "Jane. We need to talk!", said Luke. "Ok", she replied. "Do not go taking stupid risks. You could get yourself and the baby killed", said Luke. "Ok", she replied. "We'll talk again soon", replied Luke. "Ok", said Jane. Luke went to talk to Julian. "Is she alright?", asked Julian. "She's fine", replied Luke. "Good", said Julian. "Oh nro!", shouted Matthew. He had came back. "Fuck!", shouted Luke. "Julian. Paul. Hans. You take care of Matthew. I'll keep an eye out for Jane", ordered Luke. "Yessir", said Julian. "Good", said Luke. "You just keep that baby safe", ordered Julian. "I will, I will", said Luke. "Good", said Jane. "I could use some help". "Come on then, let's get out of here!", ordered Luke. "Yessir", answered Jane. The two left as Julian, Paul and Hans were stopping Matthew. "What do we do?", asked Jane. "I don't know, hon", said Luke. "Let's stay here for now". "Yes", replied Jane.